In Von Holdt U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,382, a container closure is disclosed which is a snap-on lid defining an integrally attached spout. A removable tear tab may be torn away from the inside of the spout to open the container. The snap-on lid may be molded out of plastic and then snapped into sealing position, closing a plastic container so that the only access to it is by removal of the tear tab.
In accordance with this invention a container is provided, typically an oil container, in which an improved spout is provided. The container of this invention is as easily stored as conventional oil cans, but at the same time an integral spout is provided with each container, permitting easy delivery of the oil to an engine or the like.
In the prior art, an oil can may have an attached spout, but in that circumstance it is stored only with greater inconvenience than a conventional oil can, since the spout takes up added space. As the other prior art alternative, a reusable spout which punctures into the can must be used.